


H(e)aven

by bottomchanyeol, milekaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg and male lactation (only epilogue), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmates, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milekaa/pseuds/milekaa
Summary: Baekhyun’s omega pack is heaven on earth.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	H(e)aven

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you to my wonderful beta, S., without which this story wouldn’t be the same. Many thanks for being such a wonderful supporter! To any potential reader, this fic is actually 90% soft fluffy boyfriends content. So, if you want to indulge in something of the like, this is the right story for you. I hope it brings a smile to your face :)

The building is white, clinical. From the exterior, it almost looks like a hospital, and it makes Chanyeol cringe. He breathes once, harshly, and puts a hand to his chest, as if to convince himself. And then he rings the doorbell. The automatic door opens and he steps in. His lack of confidence is disheartening, and it's no wonder he attracts attention without meaning to because of how out of place he looks.

 

Only, he doesn't expect to be rejected as soon as he tries to march further into the building. The omega keeping watch at the door intervenes, banning him from entering when he puts his whole body between Chanyeol and the door. Immediately, the omega tenses, sniffing the air with a reproachful gaze as he blocks Chanyeol's view of the inside. He's a potential threat.

 

"Sir, you must have gotten in the wrong building," the guard says, voice hard.

 

Chanyeol is petrified. Surely, this was not how he imagined being welcomed, and he doesn't know how to act. He imagined millions of outcomes, but not one of them unfolded like this.

 

"I don't have an appointment, is that okay?" Chanyeol shies away from the door keeper's gaze, looking down at the floor. It's much more interesting and much less terrifying. The tiles are bright, smooth, clean. He feels much less so.

 

The other raises his voice, and a lot of people in the room turn their heads towards them, curious. "Sir, leave please."

 

It's starting to get awkward, and Chanyeol's tall frame has nowhere to hide behind. So, he just keeps his gaze on the floor, hesitantly taking a step forward, at which the doorkeeper’s lips raise, showing a row of defined teeth. He's angry, and Chanyeol's head keeps on turning. Were he a wolf right now, his tail would have been between his legs, curling around the inside of his thighs.

 

"Can I get an appointment?" Chanyeol asks again. He's not hopeful, not anymore. He had heard much of this place and got his hopes too high. It's disconcerting, and his stomach turns.

 

Then someone comes down the stairs.

 

Chanyeol recognizes him. Byun Baekhyun. He's the face of their movement: appearing on TV more than once, battling against alphas on heated debates, speaking up for omega rights and equality between their status. He was on the cover of one Korea Today issue two years ago, breaking an alpha's nose with a strong, magnificent uppercut. He's a legend in and of itself.

 

From his scarce breathing, he must have rushed downstairs. His scent sends a shiver down Chanyeol's spine - he reeks of omega heat. More than one, actually. A mix of plenty, all at once. Chanyeol had heard they were very open on that matter, and also rumors that they helped each other out in _that_ way, but that's the only confirmation to the hearsay.

 

And Chanyeol is strongly, undeniably attracted by this particular smell. It's not the first time he came so close to the scent of heat, but it's hard to resist when imagining so many omegas crying out for help, upstairs.

 

The staff is tense. It's disturbing enough that the tall stranger is not going wild, losing all his inhibitions and trying to mount any omega in sight. So, a lady sighs and comes toward him, seemingly not wanting to bother Baekhyun with the mess. She grumbles at the doorkeeper who let Chanyeol enter. To which the latter shrugs, motioning that he already tried to tell Chanyeol off, and it was obviously unfruitful.

 

"I'm sorry sir, no alphas are allowed inside the facility. Your presence is prohibited." She says, and her sweet tone changes when he doesn't withdraw. Chanyeol's mouth is agape, on the brink of forming a sound but no words leave his mouth. They're stuck in his throat.

 

"Sir, you distinctively smell of alpha pheromones. It will disturb the omegas upstairs if they get a whiff of it. I kindly suggest you leave."

 

But Chanyeol is still there, unrelenting. It's hard to stand there under the eyes of many. He's not used to staring and being able to stay still under their forceful gazes is a feat in itself. He feels like prey under all those eyes. His limbs are too long, and he doesn't know what to do with them. He sticks out like a sore thumb from all the omegas around him.

 

Baekhyun grasps the situation quickly, one of his many talents. A second later, and he gets in between the lady and the stranger, taking on a defensive stance.

 

Baekhyun shuts down the others as he quickly approaches the alarmed man.

 

"What a handsome omega we have there," Baekhyun says, aiming one of his otherworldly smiles at the sizable stranger in front of him.

 

Gasps sound around them. The receptionist from earlier has his mouth open as if it's incredibly unbelievable. Chanyeol's bitter, and yet he knows it's true. It's a pill that’s hard to swallow. Of course, it would seem hard to believe - he's never managed to, either.

 

There's a pregnant silence. It's awkward. Even the pups that were playing have stopped as if sensing the strained atmosphere. He doesn't want Baekhyun to think he is rude, but he's still in a daze, mostly dizzy. He realizes that seeing Baekhyun in the flesh is not the same as admiring him from afar and watching him on TV. It makes all the difference.

 

Chanyeol hesitantly nods in greeting, and his gesture is meant to get his point across, but even that is painful. "I'm not... I..." He's mumbling, he knows. His train of thoughts, too, is as indistinct as his mouth. Trying to say it out loud, in front of so many people, takes its toll on him.

 

"I'm not an alpha," he admits. To the others, and to himself. Worse is, plenty of people are listening in on the conversation, though he'd only meant for Baekhyun to hear it. He's betting on him to be like they said on TV, on the internet. It’s a gamble, but the last and only one he's willing to take, for now.

 

Then, Baekhyun steps nearer to him, watchful eyes gauging his reaction before putting a hand on his shoulder. It's warm.

 

"Are you okay?" He whispers, so nobody else apart from Chanyeol can actually hear him. Chanyeol appreciates the gesture, and though he's not instantly at ease, he knows why Baekhyun is at the head of this pack. He provides shelter like no other. His stance, unlike when he was on TV, does not state an overwhelming dominance. Chanyeol is witnessing the private Baekhyun, not the public figure. He acts as if Chanyeol is a scared puppy, who could run away at any point. A puppy whose care is completely reliant on a stranger’s help. Chanyeol’s emotions are impossible to keep in check as Baekhyun’s voice, soft and caring, unveils something inside him.

 

"Actually, I..." There's a sob coming right out of his throat from being in such close proximity with someone that radiates peace, love, and care. It's liberating, and all he knew he needed, but never indulged in. Baekhyun takes him into his arms, and Chanyeol feels warm all over, secure, comforted. He's enveloped into a cocoon he never wants to break through.

 

He knows - even though it’s a once-in-a-lifetime event - that this feeling of otherworldly closeness is mutual. There’s something deep and instinctual that binds them together, never to let go.

 

So Chanyeol nods in the crook of Baekhyun's neck, finally answering the other's question.

 

"You know, you're safe here, right? With me, with all of us. Ever since you stepped inside this pack, you're one of us. No matter your past, whatever happened to you. I can only promise that your life will only be filled with happiness from now on. Alright?" There's a comforting smile on his lips, meant to appease whatever Chanyeol's going through, or experienced. Perhaps Baekhyun doesn't believe him and thinks he's suffered something horrific. But he hasn't. He's just… tired of everything. Of his life. He wants to start off new.

 

Chanyeol never conformed to society's expectations of omegas. During his teens, when his scent came out during lunch break, he'd been terrified to the core. He never expected his lanky self to be an omega. His first crush at the time – a sweet, pretty omega named Hyunsoo, broke up with him once Chanyeol confided in him, admitting to his status. The funny thing is, Hyunsoo never believed him, telling him it was a fun excuse to use to break up when it was _so_ painfully obvious that Chanyeol was an alpha.

 

It stayed, embedded into his mind, an everlasting memory that tore him apart time and time again. He never told his parents, afraid they'd reject him just like Hyunsoo did. He started to put on perfumes loaded with alpha pheromones, something illegal he bought off the black market. From then on, he never stopped taking suppressants, fearing a heat would blow his cover. Basically, throughout his whole life he refrained from telling anyone about the issue. To this day, they're still all blissfully unaware, proud of an alpha relative that they've never had.

 

"I couldn't -- you know, stand it. Lying -- to everyone, every day. It was beginning to get too much."

 

And so Chanyeol breaks down in sobs, kneeling on the floor in front of Baekhyun. If his family were to see him, it would almost be akin to sinning. An alpha, crying and kneeling down in front of an omega, showing weakness? He's never allowed himself to do just that. As an “alpha”, he'd never been allowed to. Today, he's giving in to temptation.

 

Baekhyun accompanies him on the floor, kneeling too. A hand is still rubbing at his back, gently. It brings so much comfort, and he's close to purring like a cat would when Baekhyun’s other hand joins in, touching his scalp and brushing his hair. Baekhyun hums, a trait most commonly found in omegas who have nurtured a child already. And it's so, so soothing to the ear.

 

"Shh, shh, don't worry. Everything's fine now."

 

It's placating and sweet. Chanyeol realizes with a startle that it's all he's never needed, and will ever need.

 

Around them, people are chatting again, going their merry way, surely to give them space. There is a woman playing a board game with a child. Both of them are laughing. The game, Chanyeol cannot discern, thanks to the tears rolling down his cheeks and filling his eyes, but it looks fun. There is also a table, where half a dozen omegas are having tea, discussing with one another about the meaning of a word Chanyeol has never heard before.

 

It's embarrassing, but Chanyeol takes in everything he can. The feeling of Baekhyun's skin against his where their necks are touching, the pads of Baekhyun's fingers on his scalp, massaging endlessly. All his nerves are on end, and it feels as if there's only the two of them in the room now.

 

It takes some more time, but once Chanyeol calms down, Baekhyun helps him up, still holding his hand in reassurance. Chanyeol, in his twenty-four years of life, has never felt more loved than in this instant, when a stranger has ushered him into his arms.

 

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. It happens."

 

The nickname brings a shy smile to Chanyeol's lips.

 

"Chanyeol. That's my name," he says, voice still shaky from his earlier breakdown. "I mean, if you wanted to know, that is." Chanyeol is so awkward: he's only known Baekhyun for a whole five minutes and yet, he's sure the other has already noticed his flaws a million times over. Good job, Chanyeol. But a laugh escapes Baekhyun's mouth.

 

"Chanyeol, I'll remember that." Baekhyun simply says, smiling. He's barely gotten a glimpse of the situation but knows this is something the boy needs to hear. After all, it's his first time seeing an omega like Chanyeol: about a head taller than him, broad shoulders, slim hips, firm muscles, and an even bigger frame. His almond eyes, though, are a dead giveaway of why he's here. They picture a need for warmth and affection that has never been filled.

 

"Please. Follow me if you'd like, Chanyeol. Let's get you started in here."

 

Chanyeol follows Baekhyun obediently, staring at their linked hands, and watching as he takes two steps when the omega needs three.  When he lived as an alpha, no omega ever dared to take his hand in theirs, fearing it would be crushed, perhaps? He's never attempted to either, worried they would think of him as a suitable mating partner. It would have been so awkward for him to entertain such an idea. Omegas could fawn over him from afar, but he'd never let them consider anything more. Today, linked hands are all he can think about.

 

He comes into a room, walls bright and immaculate. And yet, it's decorated with numerous drawings and pictures behind the desk. When you look twice and pay attention, it's actually homely.

 

"This is Do Kyungsoo, our physician. An omega of course." The man is small, as all omegas are. He's greeted by a nod, which he returns. Chanyeol is surprised to know an omega actually managed to get through a doctor's degree, but so many things are amazing in this pack. He ought to not be stunned every single second. "You'll need to go through a check-up, that's the first step to coming here. We need to know if you're healthy, and if not, we'll get you back in shape in no time."

 

Chanyeol worriedly glances at the small raven-haired man. Everything's still new to him. And being looked straight in the eyes by another omega still seems like a faraway dream. Omegas deemed Chanyeol superior, after all, when he was an “alpha”, and had never dared to before. Taking such a glare head-on seems threatening.

 

"Put on your glasses, Kyungsoo, you're scaring him." And as the physician does so, the glaring ends.

 

"Bad case of astigmatism," Kyungsoo obliges and motions for Chanyeol to take a sit.

 

"I might have to go back upstairs, we're short on helpers today. I'll leave you in capable hands, Chanyeol. This is only a check-up, and if you're uncomfortable with anything, just say so and he will stop. The door will stay open at all times, and the main room is only meters away."

 

Chanyeol's fist clenches, truly nervous. Baekhyun's palm is so warm: it's the only skin contact with an omega he's had for so long. Even his mother was an alpha. Baekhyun’s touch is warmer than Hyunsoo's.

 

"Oh, alright." He can't hide the disappointment in his voice. Unconsciously, his hand clasps Baekhyun's tighter, as if to never let go.

 

"I can stay, too. If you need it." Baekhyun offers. And his thumb traces an invisible arch on the back of Chanyeol's hands. Chanyeol sends a hesitant glance, but Baekhyun understands the answer. Chanyeol is in a new environment, isolated. He needs someone to reach out to.

 

"I'm in," Baekhyun states, and sits in front of Kyungsoo's desk, inviting Chanyeol over to the small examination bench.

 

The visit is short and to the point. Chanyeol is made to explain his problem, and once again admit to being an omega. This time around, it's relieving, as if a weight has been lifted off his chest, one he'd gotten used to and carried around. He's lighter now. Confiding in them was the right choice.

 

The conversation goes on, and it leans towards medical business. Allergies, family-prone illness, and anything of the like. When it comes to explaining the medicine he uses, both omegas are utterly shocked to hear he's kept on taking suppressants ever since his first heat. That he's actually never experienced one, at all.

 

"That's a horrific health hazard. I would not like to be pessimistic, but this could be highly detrimental to your health. As for your child-bearing abilities -- I will not say anything yet, as I need a blood test to check on it. But know that most patients experience issues when exposed to such a medicine for a long time," Kyungsoo says. He is looking behind them as Baekhyun glances at the drawing on the walls, fiddling with Chanyeol's fingers.

 

"How could a pharmacist allow you to purchase this much, for so long?" Baekhyun inquires.

 

Chanyeol bends his head down. "I ordered it online, there was no time restriction. I must admit I didn’t read the instructions. I wasn't aware it could be so harmful."

 

"Well, believe me when I say you should stop as soon as possible. Those pills are highly detrimental to anyone's health. Most patients experience issues with breathing during physical activities and heartaches after more than two years of suppressants."

 

"I haven't experienced any."

 

"That's a relief, then. But I need to check on it, just to make sure. The blood test will ensure if anything has happened to your reproductive system."

 

Baekhyun does not utter a word and just sends comforting glances his way, not wanting to interrupt on something so personal. And yet, his presence is still soothing, ever calming. Oh, how Chanyeol wants to be like him: he seems like a perfect omega. Loving, nurturing and most of all, he fits the picture. Anyone seeing him from afar would know he's an omega. Wasn't it what Chanyeol always dreamed about?

 

"Chanyeol, are you listening to me?" Kyungsoo senses his daydreaming and cuts it short. "Will you agree to stop your treatment? This can't go on forever."

 

Chanyeol gulps. They all know what the elephant in the room is. It would trigger his heat, in a matter of months. Most omegas go through heat once every four months. That means a maximum of four months until he undergoes it. But it could be as soon as a week, too.

 

"We're giving you a choice, here. But do understand that the medicine you're taking is killing you slowly, and will succeed sooner than you think. It should only be used sporadically. A year of use is already much more than any sane practitioner would recommend, a whole decade would have already killed you if your body weren't so strong."

 

Baekhyun clasps their hands tighter and looks at him protectively. Chanyeol knows he means well, but he is used to acting as the one who is in charge. And knowing that soon, he's going to be a whimpering mess at anyone's mercy is hard to swallow.

 

"I... I don't know. I can't-- heats."

 

"You're afraid, and that's understandable. But this center will always welcome you if ever you do not find a suitable partner before the time comes. We've also got teas that help diminish the fever so you'll be more coherent. There are also some that will lessen the pain, though it will make the heat last longer. If you feel the need to, other omegas could also lend a helping hand to... tend to you."

 

Kyungsoo coughs to give them space, and Baekhyun looks at him reassuringly.

 

Chanyeol blushes, not unaware of the message that's implied. "I'm not sure... I lived as an alpha for so long-”

 

"That's where I stop you, Chanyeol. Status and sexual positions are two different matters altogether. Being an omega is not a shame, neither is letting someone else take the reins. Having heats is natural, instinctual. How is it compromising to let go and trust others, for a second? We're all on the same boat." Baekhyun explains gently, taking both of Chanyeol's hands in his, covering them. "Don't deny that part of you. Don't let others make you feel ashamed. Think about yourself, for yourself. They're not you. You're the only one that matters."

 

Baekhyun's hands are small, delicate. They can hardly fit his inside, and yet manage to do so, strangely. Baekhyun is a tiny man, but he makes Chanyeol feel truly small. It's almost as if he can unravel what's hidden away inside his chest, understand the depths of him that nobody ever dared to dig into. Even the ones Chanyeol had rejected on numerous occasions. Knowing someone who accepts him as he is makes his heart thump so wildly inside his chest.

 

"I don't conform. I've never - it never felt right. Nothing feels right, and suddenly becoming an omega-"

 

"You're not _suddenly_ becoming an omega. You've been from birth. Your posing as an alpha was under duress, due to peer pressure and that damned hierarchy narrative alphas try to fit us into. It's so convincing you started to believe in it. But omegas aren't made to be put into boxes. We're not all submissive nor pliant to their will."

 

At that statement, Chanyeol immediately blames himself. He feels mortified, that Baekhyun might have interpreted it as if he agrees to omegas being lesser beings. Which he did, up to this fateful day.

 

"I'm sorry that I implied there was a hierarchy." The truth hangs high in the air. They both know he did believe in it, but how could he not? He comes from the outside world, not this idyllic place Baekhyun calls his pack. Outside, omegas have to fend for themselves: they're lesser beings as per tradition, and will remain as such.

 

"It's - just that I've always been taking care of myself on my own."

 

Baekhyun gestures at him to calm down, sensing his distressed mind overworking again. The air smells heavenly, a sweetness that can only be attributed to Baekhyun. Inhaling, the pheromones act as a drug.

 

"We're not dependent on another’s status. You can sustain yourself on your own, it's our mission to teach you how to be proud of your status. The pack will help you, that's why you came to us, isn't it?

 

"It was an impulsive choice to come. My father tried to set me up for an arranged marriage with a business partner's son. He was pretty, sure. But to know I would be bonded to someone under false pretense, and that I would need to act until the end of my life -- I couldn't last any longer. I didn't know how to tell him that I couldn't care for an omega, being one myself. I was afraid I would not be enough."

 

With a soothing smile, Baekhyun brings a thumb to Chanyeol's cheek. It's so intimate and yet so pure, Chanyeol is entranced. "I'm glad you came, Chanyeol."

 

"I don't regret it."

 

Chanyeol feels cared for, and he leans into Baekhyun's hand, happily. Skin contact is such an omega thing, and he relishes in it. It's utterly devastating that he had shied away from it throughout his life.

 

It’s sudden when Kyungsoo perks up and stops them from further confessions. They'd forgotten he was in the room.

 

"Then, let's get that blood test over and done with. Once the results are in, in a few hours, you'll choose whether you still want to go on with your suppressants. Think about it."

 

As Kyungsoo picks up the syringe, Chanyeol winces. He goes through the whole ordeal without a whimper though, when Baekhyun makes a face at him and sticks out his tongue, just as if he were distracting a child. His experience shows.

 

"You got yourself a new follower," Kyungsoo chuckles. "Just lacks the ears and he'd be your pup, wagging his tail at any of your commands."

 

Of course, that has Chanyeol blushing to the tip of his ears, and Baekhyun laughs. The sound has a nice ring to it - Chanyeol would love to hear it more.

 

"It's a lot to take in at a time, so he's instinctively clinging to me. I must admit, I have a soft spot for him, too. You know I'm all about doting on our new omegas."

 

It rings so sincerely in Chanyeol's ears, and he's aware of how quickly his trust for Baekhyun is growing. And how deep it already is! It's only been a couple of hours since they've met.

 

"Keep us updated, will you?" Baekhyun says one last time.

 

"Don't be bothered by his snarky attitude too much," Kyungsoo adds, motioning towards Baekhyun lazily. "He's as soft as he looks, there's no hiding it. If you want to be affectionate all day long, you've got the right guy."

 

"That I am." Baekhyun winks as he leads Chanyeol towards the corridor and into his new accommodation.

 

Considering how nervous Chanyeol was before the check-up, it's a miracle he's now free of most his earlier worries.

 

He repeats Baekhyun's earlier words inside his head.

_I'm glad you came, Chanyeol._

 

I'm glad too, he thinks and smiles.

 

~

 

Omegas are considered sub-humans, second-rank citizens whose DNA cannot let them do anything but obey. Baekhyun, Chanyeol discovers, manages the safest haven for them in the whole of South Korea. The center is just like a pack that is solely dedicated to their welfare, only there are no alpha and beta members. There, his team and himself aim at providing them a place to stay, either for a few days or to accommodate them longer if need be. They provide healthcare free of charge, and spontaneously offer to cater for any basic needs one could ask for.

 

Chanyeol observes the coming and goings of visitors, most of whom seem in dire need of love and attention, and the devoted staff members almost appear as saviours in their eyes.

 

They're all welcomed with open arms. From omegas without a partner whose heats are about to hit, to teenagers shyly asking for condoms, too curious for their own good. It seems pills are the highest demand - they're expensive medication, and most alphas do not allow their partners to get them, and neither do most doctors. Chanyeol sees omegas in their thirties and forties crying in relief when receiving them, because they already have too many pups to care for.

 

They also give a chance for natural abortions up to the first trimester, which is something frowned upon all around the country. As it is, the center is the only place that informs the public and endorses the process in broad daylight. Ever since the day Baekhyun had publicized that fact on national TV, he had undergone many difficulties - such as the government completely cutting off their funds, years ago. It's no wonder, seeing as political matters are under alpha dominion.

 

Now, though, the pack is completely autonomous from governmental funds. They rely on donations, many of which come from wealthy-enough omegas who have made it in life. They are few and far in between, but all of those that are well-off enough hold the center in high regard. Some business has flourished, too, with the staff selling products to outsiders from their many talents, clothing and flower arrangements considered as their main revenue. The pack continues along seamlessly, and Chanyeol will not be the one to put a stop to it.

 

~

 

Chanyeol's days in the pack aren't idle, far from that. They put food onto his plate every day, and so he firmly believes he owes them. He's not qualified in any crafting job, but he helps as he can.

 

On his first days, he only managed to be some sort of a helper, running back and forth by fetching documents, cooking utensils and whatever else was needed. But a full week into his new environment, and he is recruited as a kitchen helper, always on the morning shift to prepare breakfast with Jongdae, the aloof receptionist he's come to know, and who may not be as standoffish as he thought him to be (and that's quite the understatement).

 

He likes cooking, even more so when he sees people enjoying his food, and can talk to them about it. He doesn't mind sitting at their sides, laughing along with them and acting in a goofy way to help them smile. He realizes it's much more gratifying, and it suits him much more than he could have ever hoped. And so, a month in, he's become a pack member.

 

He talks about everyday life matters to placate traumatized omegas. He's no psychologist nor physician, but he makes it work by blabbering about his life, and listening in on their worries when they need someone to lean on. Most of the time he's the one doing the talking. Usually, it's over mundane things such as the food they're cooking, or how to tell if a dog is friendly from its multiple types of yipping. It's anything that comes to his mind, as long as it can bring a smile on another person's lips. There's no better reward than that.

 

~

 

During the evening, he naps on Baekhyun's thighs, as the other manages paperwork after paperwork, sighing all the while. Baekhyun lacks recruits and most of all, a secretary. After all, he's the head of this forever-evolving pack, and he has no second in hand. Nobody wants to volunteer since the only benefits are food and a bed to sleep in. It's enough for some, but not enough to attract people full time. Some do lend him a hand - one or two a year - but official documents always pile up much more quickly than they are dealt with. The thing is, they can't afford a monthly salary for anyone, when the money could go elsewhere.

 

"How do you explain that, Chanyeol? I invested three percent of our annual budget to get a new lighting service, and we've only saved eight percent off the monthly electric budget? They told me it would be around twelve percent! If that's so, it won't be of use until two years later, so we'll have to cut down on lighting the rooms after 8pm and I'll need to organize another fundraising, soon. I thought we could survive this year without one, but now that seems a little far-fetched. Wishful thinking--"

 

"In the long run, you'll see some change." Chanyeol says soothingly, softly keeping one cheek against Baekhyun's belly. Baekhyun sighs and rubs at his face, as if he were petting a cat.

 

Chanyeol is slowly coming to terms with accepting a new side of him. Showing affection does not equal to being weak. Moreover, since his smell is no longer that of an alpha's, he has no more qualms using his pheromones to placate others. And he likes taking advantage of it, just as much as Baekhyun does.

 

Over the weeks, their relationship has evolved tremendously. They don't share a single word about it, since there’s no need to utter any love confession just to know how much they matter to each other. It’s in their actions rather than their speech that their love is portrayed: in meaningful glances and soft whimpers at night. It’s also during moments such as these, with Chanyeol on Baekhyun’s lap and comfort going both ways, that they’re aware they can rely on each other for anything. Two parts of the same puzzle, finally coming together.

 

Baekhyun is so spent, his voice doesn't reach its usual tone.

 

"Well, as for now, I just see our budget decreasing... Sanghae and Leehyuk found new homes this month, but we have three new residents in their stead. Let's not forget Eunha's litter, which should be around six pups. She'll need a room of her own, she won't share it with Seunghye anymore. If this goes on, we'll be short on rooms really soon." Nervously, he pets Chanyeol's hair, and when Chanyeol hums, Baekhyun stops fidgeting as much.

 

"I could move into your room. I mean, it's not much, but that would already help, hm?”

 

"You want to? My room isn't large by any means."

 

Chanyeol huffs. "Well, doesn't that mean we'll just have to cuddle closer? Perfect excuse, if you ask me."

 

Baekhyun's chuckles thankfully do not wake up the sleeping pup on the sofa next to them.

 

"I'm in, then."

 

Chanyeol stands up, massaging his own limbs, and stares at the pup dozing on the couch.

 

He's always wanted children. When his mother asked, he always said he wanted at least two or three litters. But now, as he finally lives in a pack alongside so many, he is convinced one is plenty enough. Pups tend to be particularly playful, already, and as he helps to cater for some at the center, he understands it's more work than he ever thought.

 

His body, tall and lean, is also sturdy it seems. After years of suppressants, Chanyeol's reproductive system is still completely functional. Though Kyungsoo told him he's had heart palpitations - which had gone unnoticed beforehand - and that he'd have to be careful during sex (he coughed at that), he was relieved to know he was fully healthy regarding bearing pups.

 

And that's how he came to know Baekhyun wasn't as lucky: his four years of suppressants, when he was a teen, led to a slump in the production of some sexual hormones that altered them completely. Now, he's only prone to phantom pregnancies, where everything seems to go the right way, except there are no pups developing inside. Baekhyun blames himself for having such stupid reasoning back then, and takes to heart his mission to include sex-ed in middle schoolers' national programs. Chanyeol wholeheartedly agrees, thinking how ridiculously uninformed teenagers are on most of those matters, and how greatly it could affect their health and relationship.

 

Baekhyun is mesmerizing. In such a small body lies a strength unparalleled, and he shudders when remembering how such a man confronted a two-meter tall “alpha” without blinking, if it were only to save an omega in danger. Baekhyun can tower over anyone - not literally, but he's a force to be reckoned with for anyone crossing his path.

 

Baekhyun is otherworldly. It's a wonder how he hasn’t yet mated for the world to see. How could one possibly not fall in love with him, Chanyeol wonders? It cannot be fair. Chanyeol has every reason to fall deep, and how deeply he does. Baekhyun's skin is soft and fair, his hair shiny and sleek, his shoulders broad, and so is his chest. He's a bit on the lean side of the spectrum, but even then, his hips are wide compared to his waist. There's something so lovely about the subtle curve of his ass, too. His hands are delicate, fingers thin, and arms--

 

"It's so peaceful when he's asleep," Baekhyun says grimly.

 

"I wonder how one child could be so terrible. Thankfully they only got one." Chanyeol agrees.

 

The pup is only two years old, but so unnerving already. He has his fathers to thank for that.

 

"He's Jongdae's child, no wonder." Baekhyun supplies, as if that answers everything.

 

"Yeah, but he could have taken after his other father, too. From what Junmyeon told me, he's much more manageable. Minseok, was it?"

 

Baekhyun nods. "That's what they like you to think. But Minseok can also be a little fucker when need be."

 

"Did you forget that a child could be listening?" Chanyeol instinctively puts his palms over the pup’s ears, alarmed that he may have heard.

 

"Well, that's useful vocabulary. Just helping him learn. And he's asleep, it's not like he heard anything."

 

"Still, his subconscious--"

 

"Please Chanyeol, we don't get near enough time alone as it is, so do remind me never to babysit for Jongdae again."

 

"Well, you never know. If he owes us babysitting hours, it could be useful in the future." Chanyeol notes, and he immediately blushes. _For us, when we'll also need someone to watch over our pups_ , is what he meant. Hopefully, Baekhyun did not get the innuendo.

 

Baekhyun frowns, and Chanyeol's heart misses a beat.

 

Then, he laughs. Chanyeol panics, fearing rejection. "I wouldn't allow that. If it weren't for Minseok, Jongdae would have lost Minjae some place or another at least dozens of time. And you'd entrust our own pups to Jongdae?"

 

Relief washes over Chanyeol. Hearing it from Baekhyun's mouth feels great.

 

"To Minseok, rather," Chanyeol explains, as if he's not flustered. The tips of his ears are all red. To know that he's not the only one to have envisioned their future is exhilarating. It's even more so to hear it out loud. Baekhyun uttering something of the sort without even blinking, as if this is common utterance. A _how's it going? The weather is nice_ , kind-of-thing. Just the possibility has him swooning. He has seldom felt this light-hearted.

 

In the depths of his heart, Chanyeol has known it. They're soulmates. The bond is there. No matter that they're both omegas, he feels it linking them together at any point, any second of the day. Whether they're apart or close, it stays rooted deep in their chests.

 

He had phoned his parents and told them what occurred during his disappearance. His mother had been worried, he inferred from her never-ending questioning. His father, on the other hand, was angry. After all, Chanyeol had left a job at his father's company behind, just to run away. _"To some omega's arms!"_ , he shouted. Furthermore, finding out his only male heir volunteering in an omega shelter? What a shameful son Chanyeol was, his father had said. Debilitating and humiliating curses had flowed through the phone line.

 

And then, Baekhyun intervened and snatched the phone from Chanyeol's hands. "Mr. Park, with all due respect, I took better care of your son in the first hour that we met than you did in a lifetime."

 

Once Baekhyun introduced himself and explained how serious their relationship is, his father hung up. A few days later, his mother asked for more news about him, asking for Chanyeol’s forgiveness because his father had been unnecessarily rude. But to no avail would Chanyeol forgive such a toxic person.

 

Ever since that call, Baekhyun had done everything possible to make him feel loved and cherished tenfold. To show him that nothing is shameful in their relationship and that on the contrary, it is pure and rightful unadulterated love. And Chanyeol revels in it, cannot help but blush at every compliment sent his way, and preen whenever Baekhyun looks at him with a gaze full of adoration.

 

He's proud of himself. Proud of his long legs that Baekhyun kisses at night, and of his pudgy stomach that Baekhyun likes to bite. He's all too happy to embrace Baekhyun into the long limbs he calls arms, but he's even happier sleeping with his back to Baekhyun's chest, and just lying there content, knowing that his soulmate is there behind him. It's the warmth Baekhyun shares with him that puts him to sleep every night, and the sound of their heartbeats syncing to the best lullaby he could ask for.

 

~

 

Chanyeol develops a new habit.

 

At random times, he comes up to his mate and hugs him dotingly. There's no hesitation to his movement, a sort of automatic mechanism ruling over him. He can't live without it.

 

Baekhyun's teeth always show gracefully, small teeth peeking out from his smiling lips as he hugs the omega back, tickling his sides as he runs a hand up and down his broad back. It's a common sight to run into, and the pack members are used to it. Even Jongdae doesn't whistle anymore when he happens upon that kind of scene.

 

Baekhyun's the same, but he's busy. It always takes its toll on him to care for omega in heats, when he needs to resist their pheromones. Whenever Chanyeol helps him, staying at his side, he feels stronger and proud of his work: what he's providing for their fellow omegas, and how he could help them reach their full potential, understand where they come from. And when Chanyeol and Baekhyun meet each other's eyes, they talk without words.

_Soon_ , they say. _Soon, that'll be us_.

 

~

 

One day, as they're lying together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Baekhyun stands up from the bed and he grins. Chanyeol looks at him weirdly, even though he's used to his mate's antics.

 

"I know, now." The smaller says, his eyes glinting with mirth.

 

Chanyeol doesn't know what he's talking about, so he continues to look at him strangely, and waits for the smaller omega to elaborate.

 

"I know why you're so big, Chanyeol." He stops for a second to send him a shit-eating grin. And then he goes on, his voice full of tenderness and appreciation. "Your heart is so, so big. Your whole body had to accommodate and grow along with it. Your bow legs -- they're proof that supporting it was too much."

 

There are kisses punctuating Chanyeol's face, to the rhythm of Baekhyun's sentences. None of the moles on his nose, chin - and all over his face - are forgotten. Being peppered with kisses is Chanyeol's favorite pastime, and thankfully, Baekhyun's favorite is being the one to deliver.

 

Chanyeol smiles and rubs his nose against Baekhyun's.

 

There, in Baekhyun's arms, isn't it heaven on Earth?

 

~

**_Epilogue_ **

 

 

"I'm thinking of opening a business, Baekhyun. This time, I'm going to paint you, naked, and it will sell for millions. We'll rack in billions of won, I'm sure."

 

"I'd rather you paint yourself, you oaf."

 

Chanyeol pouts adorably, and Baekhyun's pout matches his, too.

 

"Look at those cheeks. Your puffed-out lips? Don't you just want to kiss them until they swell even more? And what about your almond-shaped eyes? They're so round and vividly attractive!" Baekhyun exclaims, pinching everything in his hand to illustrate what he's saying. "That mole, on your nose, isn't it the cutest thing? How about those ears, standing out like that, begging for me to touch them so badly and tickle you until you blush? Don't get me started on all your other qualities, I could talk about them for hours on end."

 

"You sound like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood." Chanyeol would have been mortified, months ago. But now, he's preening because of Baekhyun's worship-like description. He's cared for, as much as he cares for Baekhyun. It's a two-way relationship, and they're equals. No matter their size difference, their gender, their rank. With Baekhyun, Chanyeol doesn't forget he's big and tall. With Baekhyun, Chanyeol revels in it.

 

"I'm a wolf, _grrr_ ," and Baekhyun growls before adding, "and I love you." He says in a singsong voice. "Every part of you. From your smelly feet to your balding head, Yeol. Though I can't always reach to pet it, believe me, I would do it much more frequently if I could."

 

"You just want an excuse for me to bend down to your level."

 

"And you want to be pet."

 

Chanyeol shrugs. There's never ever been a point in time when he's denied Baekhyun that.

 

"You're my muse. I need you to be my model, at least once. The final piece for my exhibition has to be related to you. You know, ever since last year, at least half of this center is running thanks to the funds I bring in."

 

"You can paint me in your mind all you want, but not for the world to see. You're famous worldwide, and I wouldn't want to go down in history for being Loey's worst model." Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol's long face. "What? I'm not saying I'm ugly. But I'm not a professional model. Stick to the professionals, Yeol. It's their job to look fab."

 

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard." Chanyeol scrunches his nose, and tries to act mad, however it's an impossible feat when his mate comes up behind him, and two wandering hands sneak into his shirt from behind to start tickling his sensitive ribs.

 

"Should you even be able to paint?" Baekhyun asks, his hands smoothly caressing until they rest on Chanyeol's tummy. It's a genuine question, and he reminds Chanyeol of a puppy with his mouth open, head tilted slightly to the side.

 

"Painting doesn't really take a toll on my body. Who says an eight-month pregnant guy can't paint, hm? You?" Chanyeol's still looking at his canvas, brush in one hand, frowning at the red and black intertwining. It's Loey's signature oil on canvas, a burning forest, halfway to being finished.

 

"No one says that. But just, slow down and come here." Baekhyun sits back on the bed next to the stool and the canvas, and points at his lap. The heart-warming smile he sends his soulmate's way is their equivalent to a mating call, and it always works. Infatuation written all over his face, from his crinkling eyes to the rectangular shape of his smile, and Chanyeol cannot resist anything close to this.

 

"Do I look like a pup to you?" Chanyeol grumbles, but he obliges him all the same, albeit begrudgingly. Baekhyun laughs at his acting - as if Chanyeol would ever refuse cuddle time.

 

"A gigantic pup, yep, that you are." Baekhyun says fondly. Chanyeol crawls to him, and on him, straddling his lap, so that Baekhyun is able to envelop him into an ever-familiar embrace.

 

"You're always so busy, can't you find one hour a day to pose for your favorite artist of all time, the one and only Loey?"

 

"I might really love Loey's work, but I've got six pups to raise. It's hard, you know." He says as he pats Chanyeol's rounded stomach contentedly.

 

"There's only five," Chanyeol mutters.

 

And then it dawns on him, especially when seeing Baekhyun's mischievous smile, eyes alight with mirth. "Well, pardon me, but I beg to differ. Who's nuzzling at my nipple like a nursing pup, right now? If anyone is the sixth pup, it's you."

 

Baekhyun's grinning, lips stained.

 

"Don't make a mess, you bastard."

 

"I would never," Baekhyun says, with a wolfish, playful smile. "Believe me, I wouldn't waste any." And he has the audacity to lick his lips in front of a nonplussed Chanyeol.

 

"Kid me not." Chanyeol adds, just to have the last word. He lets his mate feast on him all the same.

 

 

 ~

 

 

They can't be mates, the government says.

 

There's no indelible alpha bite mark on either of their necks. There are two bites instead, adorning each other's nape, given at the same time -- and they don't fade, all the same, because they put them back on each other every time one heals.

 

There's no marriage certificate -- but there are pups on the way. A whole litter of them, and it's proof enough.

 

 

 


End file.
